The Story
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A little one shot mainly about AD/MM. Hope you'll enjoy it.


Hey guys,

this is my first Harry Potter fanfic EVER.

Since I saw the last Harry Potter movie I had this idea in my head and now I finally wrote it down. It's a story mainly about MM/AD, but other characters are included.

In case you're wondering, the title "The Story" is a song by Brandi Carlile, which inspired me.

Oh yeah, the story is set after the final battle against Lord Voldemort.

I really hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear your opinion.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JKR. The only thing that's mine is the storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story<strong>

He was beaten. They all couldn't really believe it. After all this years Lord Voldemort was dead.

Minerva McGonagall was standing next to Molly Weasley, who just lost own of her sons. She felt really sorry for her. Too many people had died. They had lost so many great witches and wizards.

"Molly, is there anything … ?"

"No Minerva, I don't think so, but thank you nevertheless. At least he's defeated." Molly smiled sad at Minerva.  
>"He is." There was nothing more she could say.<p>

Minerva looked up when the door to the Great Hall opened and couldn't believe it. The person that walked in looked exactly like Albus Dumbledore, but this couldn't be true. He had died. She was there and watched his funeral. She saw his dead body lying on the ground. This had to be her wishing. He walked towards her and she saw more people gasping, who obviously couldn't believe this too. Only a few inches in front of her, he stopped. They looked at each other.

"Minerva …"

She still couldn't believe he was there. "No, you aren't real. You can't be …" She was loose of words, which hadn't happened often before.

"Minerva, my love, listen." He softly grabbed her hand and twinkled with his bright blue eyes at her.

This was the moment she noticed that was really happening. She looked at him. "How …"

"Minerva, there was no other chance. Tom had to believe I was dead. He wouldn't have come to Hogwarts, if I was still here. This had to end."

"But I saw your body and …" She had tears in her eyes now.

"I'm really sorry. There was no one, who knew about this except Severus."  
>"But he …"<br>"No he didn't turn against us. He played his part so perfectly that nobody knew he wasn't on his side."

They looked at each other for a while and before Albus could say anything more. He was hit by a furious Minerva. "You … you are unbelievable. You should have told me. Do you know how afraid I was? How sad!" She glared at him.

"Minerva …"  
>"No, don't do that. I … I really don't know if I should be happy, because you stand here in front of me or mad, because you didn't tell me of your crazy plan."<p>

He embraced her. "Minerva, I am sorry that I hurt you so much. I watched you at the funeral … I know how sad you were and it broke my heart and all I wanted to do was embracing you and tell you, that we would see each other again and that you don't have to be sad, but I know I couldn't do that."

Now Minerva McGonagall couldn't do anything different then to cry. He embraced her tighter. "I'm sorry, love, I promise you I'll never leave you like this again."  
>She looked at him. "Albus Dumbledore, this is really the first time I really don't know what to say."<p>

"Then don't say anything." He leaned in softly. "Also there is no need to hide anymore."  
>She looked at him for a while. "I think you are right at least with that."<p>

He closed the space between them and kissed her softly. Most people were gasping. No one could really believe that Albus Dumbledore was really kissing Minerva McGonagall. All knew they were close, but all of them thought they were best friends. In this moment Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall. They were loose of words as well. Ron saw his parents and siblings looking sad and he went over to see what's wrong. Hermione looked apologizing at Harry and went after him.

After a while Harry found his speech back. He went over to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were still very close and whispering quietly.

"What's going on?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Harry, boy, it's good to see you."

"But, how … what?"

"This is a really long story, but I promise you I'll answer all your questions later. If you know excuse me … us." He smiled softly at Minerva. "I think my wife and I want some privacy now."  
>"Your what?" Harry really didn't know what to say.<p>

Everyone was listening, since the word "wife" left Dumbledore's mouth.

"Minerva and I are married for about 40 years by now."  
>"But you never …"<p>

"Only a few people knew, because it was way too dangerous."

"Oh, I … I think congratulations then."

Now Minerva looked at Harry. "Thank you."

"If you excuse us …" Albus told them and took Minerva's hand and they left, leaving a lot stunned people behind. They went outside and saw a new day rising over a destroyed Hogwarts.

"Everything so destroyed, Albus."

"We can rebuild it." He embraced her.

"Yes, we can."  
>"And I think a lot of people will be interesting in hearing our story."<p>

Minerva leaned in. "They will, but now let's just enjoy a new sunrise."

He kissed her softly. "There would be nothing I would love to do more. I love you Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore."  
>"I love you too Albus."<p>

* * *

><p>What do you think?<br>You would make my day if you left a review.


End file.
